glee_clash_of_the_academysfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Dandridge
'''Bella Dandridge '''is a guest character in Clash of the Academy's. She is a student at Roundview High School and is the captain of the school's glee club, Vocal Perfection. '''Bella '''is portryed by ''Shake It Up ''star and ''Dancing With The Stars ''contestant Zendaya and was created by SamcedesandKlaineForever. Personality She's very quiet and kept to herself. She plans on keeping things that way. She doens't try to stand out of the crowd but if you confront her you'll see how much of a brutally honest personality she has. She follows her own rules and does whatever she wants. Deep down she's hiding how she really feels. Her past continues to be scarred in her mind and she tries hard to not to let anyone see. If you knew her 6 months ago,you would say she was sweet and loving and just a big burst of sunshine. She loved to help anyone she could and could be really naive at times. She was someone who could make you laugh and give you the best advice. She was someone you really wanted and needed as a friend. Biography Early Life Bella use to have everything.She had loving parents and awesome friends.She made the best grades.She had the perfect life.Until the summer turned around.It started when her father abandoned them.Three weeks later it continued when he decided he wanted a divorce and and admitted to sleeping with another woman cheating on her mother.That was the first thing that started her on the crazy roller coaster ride.Then she met this guy at a party.Perfect story of two teens meet at a party;get together and have a summer romance.Yeah but that's not what happened.He was in college and something about him was strange.Even though all her closest girlfriends warned her that his vibe was off to them,she didn't care.She liked the way he made her feel.She wanted a release from the struggles at home.So she kept seeing him.Soon he got her hooked on drinking and partying at random times.Luckily her mom was so busy moping over her failed marriage that she didn't notice.Bella thought that their relationship was rock solid,nothing bad could happen.But then she realized,that not every guy is who they seem.It all started when he asked to come over to one of his friend's house.She was reluctant at first but after witnessing her mom yelling at her father on the phone on impulse she jumped at the deal.What she didn't know is that his friend lived 50 miles away from her house.But she decieded to not care.Once she got over there,she assumed it was another party.But it wasn't.It was just her and him.After some coaxing from him,she relaxed and decided that she was fine with it.They had a few drinks and started making out.But then he decided that he wanted to go much further with her.It wasn't what Bella wanted though.So she pushed him away.He tried with her again.She refused again.She soon brought out his temper and he tried to rape her.Anxious to get away,she kicked him and tried to flee the house.He wasn't okay with that.So he grabbed her and started to abuse her.She punched him again.And everything else was a blur.All she remembered was the cops arriving,him laying on the floor his head bloodied,and a glass vase shattered right next to him.She had hit her head so hard while struggling to get away that she finally lost consciousness.Next thing she knew she was lying in a hospital bed after awaking from being unconsious for two weeks.News of what happened spread around their little city quickly and rumors began swirling around.Rumors that Bella simply couldn't deal with.After a failed suicide attempt,her mother sent her to live with her sister in Chicago for her sophmore year.Starting over she no longer goes by Romani but now Bella.Her mom sees this as a chance to start over,but Bella doens't believe in second chances for herself.She believes everything is over for her.However,due to her aunt's constant pleading and negotiating,Bella has agreed to try again.Her first step is joining Vocal Perfection. Season 1 Going The Distance Relationships Songs Solos Trivia *She is a main character in Purple-Glee-Project's fanfic, http://glee-glins.wikia.com/wiki/Glee:_Glins_Wiki. Gallery Quotes Category:Members of Vocal Perfection Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Roundview High School Students